


I've had ENOUGH!

by Doffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long Shot, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Shi Shi no Mi | Death-Death Fruit, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, questionable content - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: You had to have it all!Well, have you had enough?You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve!When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become!~Altered song lyrics~Song "Had enough"





	1. Dumb or Courage?

**Author's Note:**

> No additional warnings for this chapter.  
> Y/N - Your Name  
> H/N - His Name  
> Please enjoy. :)

You've done fucking up now. You're done being all greedy now. You're done with being a whiny little Bitch. But you're not done with this man right in front of you. This pink feathery tall ass man right in front of you. You were not done with your energy. You were not able to give up now. You weren't under his so called "family" for nothing. Even if this strings were holding you down right now, you were able to break through them. You were sure of it. "This is getting pathetic. Don't you think so too, Y/N?" He cracked a forced smile down at you. It was always not sincere anyways. You looked away as the taller man said your name, not wanting to meet his mocking eyes. 

"Y/N?" he started to yell now. "Are you really that dumb to throw it all away? To throw away my protection? Your family? Your friends? ARE YOU REALLY THAT DUMB, YOU FUCKING BRAT?!" You felt the invisible strings tighten all around your body. 

Dear Reader. To understand how it got to this scenario between you and this...Maniac... We will have to make a little time-skip. A few years to be exact. You are currently 21 years old in this story. We will go back to when you just turned 9 years old. 

 

"You just turned 9 now, huh? Y/N?" your older brother, H/N, asked you with an amused smirk playing around on his lips. You nodded proudly, while trying not to giggle so hardly that your face turned already red. It was an amazing day for you and H/N. Even though you had no parents anymore, you two had everything which you wanted. 

With countless of loud screams it started. The terror. The despair. The violence. The blood. But most of all. You all started to loose hope. In everyone and everything. But at that time no one knew what kind of storm was coming up in Dressrosa. But as soon as the screams appeared, they disappeared again as if nothing ever happened. 

Without even noticing you were running, hurrying towards the direction, where the screams disappeared. As you ran around a corner, your body instantly and completely stopped on it's own. Your eyes were fixed on the tall figure a few feet before you. Though you didn't even dare to move. Something about this person was quiet off putting. You weren't sure what it exactly was. "Y/N!! WHERE ARE YOU?" you noticed your older brother's voice coming closer from behind you. "There you are! You suddenly ran off! Don't you scare me like that ever again! You understand me?" You could only swallow hardly as the tall figure in front of you let out a small chuckle and turned towards the both of you. They seemed to be delighted about something, since they had a huge grin on their lips. Just like your older brother always had. You looked up at H/N and tilted your head a bit in confusion as he seemingly was frozen in fear. It was probably because of the tall figure. Sure, he was a bit taller then average. A bit... Yeah... But he had a fluffy pink coat. Those who have fluffy pink coats can't be bad, right? Right? Your older brother thought obviously different about it as he slowly tried to pull you away from the person again. "Y/N and H/N, was it?" the taller person let out an amused chuckle as we walked towards him without even wanting it. Both of you huffed in surprise. You weren't even moving right now. Better said... Both of you didn't want to move right now... But both of your bodies didn't want to obey you anymore. You sniffled quietly, not liking the feeling of being controlled at all. Neither did your brother to be honest right now. He was visibly struggling against the invisible force. Just as you were looking in front of you again, you noticed, that the taller figure picked the both of you up and easily held the both of you in their arms. They huffed in amusement at your struggles and tilted their head at you two, while letting out a quiet huff. Annoyed maybe? Or not? You weren't sure at all since you weren't able to read their emotions behind their tainted glasses. 

They let out some kind of quiet chuckle once again. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Dumbness?" They turned their head down to you, while saying that. "Or courage?" The taller person smirked towards your older brother, which you really didn't like at all. This smirk looked...kind of...threatening and dangerous. 

You wondered if both of you were really dumb or just full of courage? Who knew?


	2. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the older man, which creeped you out at the beginning and discovered, that he wasn't   
> so bad as you first thought.   
> Or was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

It has been several weeks since the tall man in the pink fluffy coat took you and your brother to his so called "family". Only there you learned, that the young man was called Doflamingo and was indeed a Pirate. You didn't really know what to think of that. Your mother always told you, that Pirates were bad people, but until now in all these last weeks, you didn't really have evidence of them being bad to others. Though there weren't really other kids and only adults in his crew, you quiet enjoyed it. Even if your older brother H/N didn't really agree with your plan of staying here with them. Of course he was very worried about your health and well-being. But you always kind of wanted to see the world. Even if Doflamingo and his Crew were mainly only living and doing stuff on Dressrosa, your home island. 

You took a deep breath as you walked around the corridors of the castles, while looking around. A window was in your view as you got the idea to peek out of it, which you did in a matter of seconds later. You tilted your little head as you saw a giant pool with countless of different colored flowers. A small giggle escaped your lips as you saw Sugar eating some blueberries. She seemed to have a berry addiction, which you really didn't mind at all. In fact the girl always gave you half of her blueberries, which you really appreciated to be honest right now. Sugar didn't seem to have noticed you since you jumped down from the window and walked further. 

As you walked along the corridors, something came to your mind. Doffy said, that he only took very special people into his crew. That he only let those kind of humans near him. All the others were worthless or useless to him. Though you didn't really agree with his opinion on human-beings, you asked yourself how your brother H/N and you were so special to him. As you were so deep in thoughts, you didn't notice that you were walking outside of the castle and towards the pool. You liked the pool, even if you weren't able to swim in there. It was really weird. You tried to swim countless of times before, but you always ended up feeling very weak and not being able to move. You told Doflamingo the same, which seemed to lighten up his mood. You could remember his delighted smile on his lips. It was very weird to see him smile genuine, but you didn't mind it at all. You liked to see him happy, since he always looked very stressed. 

Suddenly you were pulled out of your thoughts as two large arms wrapped around your torso from behind. You let out a surprised squeal in fear as you noticed them. A low, but amused laughter was heard from behind you as the arms pulled you near to the person's body. That's when you identified the voice of your "attacker". 

Doflamingo. 

You thought, that he was gone for several more hours, since the taller male was out of his room, which he never really was. A pout formed on your lips as you hid embarrassed in his fluffy pink coat. "Aw~ Don't be like that~ I am sorry~" you heard a muffled voice saying from outside of the coat. You knew, that it wasn't a genuine apologize and just a teasing one, but you just nodded, not really wanting to turn his good mood into a bad one. Doffy just picked you up after he noticed your nod and smiled down at you. "How have you been, little one?" he tilted his head a bit as he waited for an answer. "I...guess... I have been good? I was just wandering around the castle! It's sooooo big!" You were fascinated of the castle to be honest. It was sooooo beautiful in your eyes. 

He let out an amused chuckle and nodded at your statement. You noticed his fingers on his right hand moving slightly, which unnerved you a bit to be honest right now. The observation which your brother H/N and you made was, that Doflamingo was able to control stuff and living things with his fingers. You weren't really sure how he did that though. H/N and you hoped, that a library was somewhere in this giant castle, so you could find out more about these "abilities", which everyone seemed to have. 

You hummed a quiet song as Doflamingo stood up once again and put your small body down on the floor once again. "Don't be late for dinner, Y/N!" with that he entered the castle once again and dissapeared in the shadows. 

 

First time dinner with all of the other crew-members and him? That can only end in a disaster.


	3. Just a simple dinner, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is having dinner with the Donquixote Family,   
> when something quiet surprising happened.   
> Devil-Fruits can be very interesting,   
> don't you think so too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

For the first time in your short little life you were actually not to late for something. In fact you, your brother H/N and some other family members of Doflamingo were here already. Both of you weren't that hungry, so you just sat there and waited for more family members to arrive or something horrible to happen. Both options would be probably happening from what you heard from Vergo. He was... Well. He hated kids. But he still was quiet nice...and strong. Very strong to be exact. A few minutes later full of waiting and talking with some of the family members, someone informed you all, that Doflamingo wasn't able to come to dinner today. He had some kind of unfinished business with some pirates. As you thought about the statement of the person, you noticed that neither Vergo or Monet were gone for a long time already. A few weeks to be exact. You had a feeling, that they wouldn't return so soon anyways. Just as you were trapped in your little deep thoughts, you felt someone touching your arm. Your reaction was fast. To fast for the normal eye to spot in fact. With a simple jerk of your finger, the air between you and the person's hand exploded loudly. You didn't know how you just made that explosion, but only after a few seconds you noticed that this "unknown" person was actually Dellinger. He was probably just perplex, since the older male just currently stared at you. But within another few seconds, he was hugging you tightly. Very tightly. "Oh my~! Little Y/N has Devil Fruit Powers~!" Dellinger yelled out in delight, while continuing to squeeze the air out of your lungs. You struggled to breath as your brother simple tried to not laugh at you. He was sometimes just mean. You gave him that. Every present family member of the Donquixote Pirates was turning their heads towards you three, obviously confused about the whole situation. You were confused too about it to be honest right now. 

What is a so called "Devil Fruit"? What was it able to do? Could it even do anything? Obviously the answer was yes to this last question. You just made the air between you and Dellinger explode out of nothing, literally. 

"Awe~ We should report this little incident to the young master~" the older male pondered and nodded, while suddenly standing up and pulling you with him. "And I know exactly where he is right now~~" Dellinger yelled in amusement. A few minutes later you two arrived at the pool, where you spotted Doflamingo calling someone on some kind of snail. You didn't really pay attention to that though as Dellinger just tripped and fell down right in front of him. You face-palmed in your mind at his bad luck. Though Doflamingo's attention was now fully on Dellinger and not on the caller on the other end of the line...ahm...snail. "I really hope for you, that this is more important then this phone call." Doflamingo said amused with his usual smirk on his lips. "You bet it is, young master! They have devil fruit powers! They just made the air explode! It was awesome! It was all like boom! Well. Not exactly like that." Dellinger yelled in excitement. You tilted your head disturbed at him, not knowing how to react to his wording. Doflamingo seemed to have cancelled the call since the snail sounded asleep before him. "Devil Fruit Powers, hm~?" he purred quietly with a dark undertone in his voice. You really didn't like that. This was mostly bad news for the one, who was standing before him. Then you noticed something quiet unusual around Doflamingo. 

Strings? 

What? 

What were those? 

You never noticed them before around Doflamingo. 

They looked sharp. Very sharp to be exact. 

Is that what he fights with usually? 

Wait a moment. 

"Y/N? Act fast." Doflamingo said calmly, while you noticed these strings shooting towards you in an incredible speed.


	4. Devil fruit! Shi Shi no Mi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new Devil Fruit Abilities are getting to your head.   
> Or so it seems to be at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

Back to the present, dear Reader 

After all these years of gratitude and torture, you had enough. Even if you were laying below his feet like a useless sack of potatoes, you wouldn't go down without a fight. You were not going to give up. You were not going to break that promise you gave that one kid 10 years ago. 

Your teeth were near cracking from the pressure you put on them as you tried to calm down. "You don't know how much it fucking disgusts me.." The devil's smile in front you faded into as a frown was placed before it. He seemed to wait for you to speak further, even if you were currently shaking like a leaf in fear and anger at the same time. 

"You don't know how much it fucking disgusts me to have been looking up at you all those years! You don't have a single idea how it is like to be betrayed by the man you saw as an idol as you were still a child! You have not a single fucking clue!" 

Your teeth were near breaking at this point. At least they should have been, but they weren't. "I just feel..so much hate towards you now.. So..fucking much hate! I hate you so fucking much! I hate you so-" Your little speech was disturbed by a hard stomp on your rib-cage, so you had to gasp for air instantly. The feathery guy's laughter erupted out of nothing. No warning or smile placed on his lips. You didn't knew this kind of laugh. 

He tilted his head down at your shaking form. Only now you noticed his thin veins pulsating out of his flesh on the forehead. He wasn't amused with you. No, he was laughing out of pure anger. "Y/N, Y/N, Y/N. Didn't you learn anything these years, you fucking brat?" The foot on your chest was starting to crush your delicate, thin ribs. They would be broken in a matter of mere seconds, if this pressure continued. 

"I am not scared of you anymore, you fucking know? After what happened, I really could care less about you!" You were yelling at this point as tears started to roll down your little cheeks and poured down on the ground. The sharp strings were tightening around your throat this time. You felt them cutting slowly and painfully deep into your flesh. 

At this exact moment, you heard something crack above you and the pressure on your chest was gone right after the noise. You slowly sat up, holding your chest and taking deep breaths. Even slower you opened your eyes to only hold your breath in shock. 

A black leather jacket, a red warm wool hat and all wrapped up in a blackish coat. That was the outfit you saw Doflamingo's brother wear once, but after that he never wore it again and gave it to you instead since you had almost no clothes with you back all these years. You would never take it off, unless you had to wash it or shower. 

Your breath quickened as the person turned around you with a smile, which was made out of pure joy to see you. That wasn't Corazon of course, since he was long gone. But the more it surprised you to look into your own child-like face. Y/N doppelganger was offering you a hand to stand up, which you gladly accepted and pulled yourself up. You were looking up and down at your clone, trying to find differences in utter and complete shock. None you could find. It was a perfect doppelganger of you as a little child. Your second self held your hand tightly in reassurance, while smiling up at you. Your clone turned towards your past teacher and friend. A burning feeling was crawling up your spine, which made you feel dizzy and quiet groggy at the same time. Doflamingo seemed to see the kid too, since he was frowning even more then before as the kid suddenly vanished into nothing but thin air. The burning feeling was now spreading all across your body as you started to smile too. "Bring it on, Fucker! I will beat the living shit out of you!" Your smile widened instantly at his current stance. 

"Language.." There was a quiet and gentle voice being heard right above you, but the tall man across you didn't seem to notice anything besides you currently. 

"Ito Ito no Mi. I think you know what that means, young Master?" The last two words hid a sarcastic undertone in them, while you spoke in an innocent voice. 

"Death Death Fruit" His grin appeared back on his lips with these words.


	5. Disaster! Y/N submission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone noticed your powers oh so long ago.   
> He was watching you since quiet a while already.   
> Friend or Foe?   
> What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

As soon as you were moving only an inch of your fingers, Doflamingo was moving his own, which made you jump back a few meters instantly. You weren't really strong physically, but you were fast. Very fast to be exact. It would take a lot more hits to beat him, but it was do-able. 

His strings were wrapping around you tightly, but you were able to get out of them pretty quickly. You were really weirded out by the taller man's fighting style. He did nothing, but stand in the same spot and moving his fingers around. 

You felt warmth spreading into your fingertips and moved them fastly up towards the sky, which made the ground move under Doflamingo as well. But he just simply jumped aside, now standing in the air. "Was that already everything you've got~? I've researched quiet a bit about your little fruit~ Guess what I found out~? It never occurred in the last couple of decades, that there was a user, who could control these powers~ The fruit actually controls you~" He mused down on you, with a large smirk spread across his whole face. Your smile dropped instantly into a frown after hearing Doflamingo speaking. Your whole bode tensed up, while paying attention to his slightest movements. Not even a second later, he was right in front of your face, breathing ever so lightly into your ear. "Isn't that exactly why that little girl appeared~? It's the form it takes to lead you on further, isn't it~?" His smirk grew wider with every word he spoke, which made you swallow your spit deep down into your throat, while trying to figure out how to respond to him. "That's..not true! Stop lying!" Y/N yelled up at him. It was a very weak response. Even you yourself knew that. He grabbed your throat tightly and lifted you up from the ground. The taller man put Y/N on his pink colored feather coat, which was hanging loosely down from his shoulders. He wasn't thinking of you as a threat at all, which made you growl lowly in embarrassment and hate for the Heavenly Demon. 

All he did as response was slapping you across the head lightly. It startled you for quiet a bit, since you didn't expect him to actually do that in this kind of situation. 

"What a disaster for little Y/N~ Someone finally showed her in which place she belonged to~" Doflamingo chuckled quietly at his phrasing. Y/N started to glare deadly at the back of the Demon's head, which he of course felt and made him erupting out into some kind of howling laughter. You actually started to whine loudly and hit his back very hardly a few times. He didn't care about this at all though and just kept on laughing his hyena laugh. 

 

But what both Doflamingo and Y/N didn't know. 

There was a dark silhouette at the edge of their visions, which watched them closely. They huffed quietly, while speaking into a Transponder Snail. The Transponder Snail had a white hat on with some black dots. "It's a disaster! The Shi Shi no Mi didn't work! Y/N was submissive towards him! What should we do now, Captain?!" 

"I guess there is no other choice. I will be arriving soon on Dressrosa." With that sentence the line between the two was cut to silence.


	6. A familiar person appears! The power of the Ope Ope no Mi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw him. You met him.   
> It felt like a dream, but it felt so real   
> at the same time too.   
> What should you do?   
> Just act like nothing happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

"Long time no seen, Y/N-ya. How long was it? 25 years? They say you've been around for at least 200 years." A dark silhouette was right beside you, speaking in a very familiar voice. "I would probably know about existing that long, wouldn't you agree, Trafalgar?" You heard a hum, which seemed to mean, that he agreed with you on that point. "So what are you doing-?" You felt the blade of a katana near your throat and already sighed loudly in annoyance. "-here?" You felt him smiling right against the back of your head. It was a weird smile. Not like him at all. "I assume, that you still remember Corazon? I am here to take revenge on Joker for him, since he couldn't finish what he started." This time it was your turn to hum in agreement. You wanted Doflamingo dead too, but there was one part of you, which didn't seem to agree with killing your tormentor. 

You grabbed the katana of your childhood friend and pulled it easily out of his hands. "If that was as easy as it sounded, I would have done it long ago already. I don't know why exactly, but I can't harm him. I can hate him as much as I want, but something inside me, tells me to not do it." Law growled quietly at your statement and pulled his trusty katana out of your grip once again. "You can't be serious Y/N-ya!? Did you forget all those years with this monster?!" He was luring over you, a deadly glare in his eyes, which made you wanting to shrink into the damn ground and never ever appear again. Trafalgar gripped your wrists tightly and pulled you towards him. "You really can't be serious. Tell me that this is all a sick joke." 

You looked down at your feet as you felt the air around you cool down to certainly 0 degree, which made you freeze almost instantly, since you weren't used to such coldness around you. 

"Room" 

You looked up at your old friend in surprise and some kind of very weak fear. He stared you down and right into your eyes. Law seemed to be emotionless, but that wasn't the boy, who you knew. Who you played with oh so long ago. 

You dodged his first slice with ease and got free from his grip. This weird hot and tingly feeling appeared back in your fingertips, which made your breath quicken instantly in surprise. You didn't want to fight him at all, but you seemed to have no other choice then doing so. A few slices more from him, which you dodged once again with ease and you pulled your arm up with some difficulties. The ground under Trafalgar was lifted up incredibly fast, which seemed to catch him by surprise. With your other hand, you touched the ground. You felt the energy of the ground, so pure and full of strength flowing inside your left hand. A deep breath is what it took to pull your left arm up. You looked at it in shock and surprise. You had some golden strings in your hand, but you knew exactly what to do with them. You raised the arm with the golden strings high into the air, which made water appear out of nowhere. Your best guess was, that you extracted the water out of the air. The water instantly formed a circle around your old friend, trapping him like that. With another pull on the golden strings, ranks and roots came out of the ground and shot towards him like a high speed bullet. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to dodge that fastly. The ranks wrapped around his upper body, while the roots did the same to his lower body. You panted heavily in exhaustion. 

Law tilted his head slightly down at you and seemed to notice your exhaustion instantly, since you were on the verge of breaking down. "You are way to weak to do damage, Y/N-ya." A smile broke out on his lips once again. "I'll see you soon. But you have to decide your path, which you will take. His or ours." Before you could ask, what he meant by 'ours', he was suddenly in front of you and free of all the restrictions, which were holding him back just seconds ago. 

"Sleep well." 

He slashed with his katana right towards you. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You felt something soft right below your body. Your fingers were taking one of the little objects in your hand, without your proper consent of doing so. Nonetheless, it felt really warm and comforting. You let yourself sink into the material and sighed quiet happily, while doing so. 

Suddenly you heard a deep laugh, which sent shivers down your spine. You opened your eyes slowly and blinked a few times to clear your vision. Blonde hair and a pink feather coat came into your vision after a little while, which made you cry out in surprise. You would have fell down, if a large hand wouldn't have stopped your fall in mid-air. 

"Did you have a bad dream, little one?" 

You just nodded at Doflamingo's question, which seemed to satisfy him for now, since he didn't push the topic further. It was quiet unusual for him, but you didn't question him, since he didn't question you too. 

You thought of your childhood friend. It was a long time since you last saw him. But that was just a little nightmare, right? Nothing serious at all. You shouldn't feel so uneasy about it. 

"Just a dream, indeed."


	7. Dangerous Memories, Dangerous Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were still confused about your weird dream.   
> The weirdness seemed to crawl into your reality as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

It had been a few hours after your weird dream. You were walking around in Dressrosa as you sat down into some beautiful flower field to think about what you dreamed. A lie. You told Law once a lie. You told him that nothing and no one would ever separate them.   
You got caught by some pirates, breaking the promise in the process as you got torn away from your childhood friend. But that was oh so long ago already.   
It even let an uncomfortable smirk grow on your lips. You broke your first and last promise.   
You didn't know what to think of it once it came to your mind again. 

Not even a second later cigarette smoke was invading your nostrils and a dark feather coat was forcing your vision to fixate on the familiar person standing on your right side. It made your blood run cold. You have seen visions of him before, but never so clear in your entire life. 

Corazon. Rosinante. Rosi. 

He wasn't a pretty thing to look at.   
His feather coat was soaked in water. His glasses were almost completely broken and just hanging lazily off his left ear. It was shortly before falling down on the oh so green grass. It would taint everything in it's impurity. 

Your head twitched to the side. 

He didn't wear a shirt, just some black pants. Bullet wounds were covering his whole chest. There was no spot on his body which wasn't seemingly covered in blood.   
He still wore his signature kind smile on his lips. But it didn't look kind at all in this situation. His smile looked menacing, his eyes glaring down at you like you were some kind of traitor. Corazon seemed to hate you with some sadistic glee reflecting in his eyes.   
But just as fast as the vision of your former mentor appeared it dissapeared again as you let out an almost completely heartbreaking scream in terror.   
No vision was as clear as this one before. It was terrifying to say the least. 

A hand was suddenly resting on your shoulder. You felt the person smiling down at you.   
"Y/N-ya. You saw him again, didn't you?"   
It sounded like a question, but you knew that it wasn't one. It was more like a statement which you just nodded at. You felt something warm wrap around you, calming you down slowly but surely.   
"..You are actually here."   
A chuckle.   
"Of course. I promised ya, didn't I?"   
You froze at this. Did he actually appear in your dreams? 

You were beyond confused, making you tear up and sob quietly.   
You wanted to know what was going on.   
You didn't know what to think of anything anymore. 

Leaning into in his embrace, you continued to cry while a furious Doflamingo observed you two from a few meters away, camouflaged perfectly.


	8. Meeting of Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Doflamingo meet another time.   
> What will ensue of this little meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

It felt like a few hours being in his embrace again since oh so long ago. You were feeling safe, like nothing and no one was able to harm you at all anymore.   
Doflamingo wasn't happy, he was furious to say the least. But he held back, knowing very well that he could just kill them here and there. Although he was very interested as to how they knew each other since they were a few years apart anyways. He had something in mind which he could test out later if time allowed him to do so. 

A low and very amused chuckle escaped his lips in sadistic glee. He didn't see you as a traitor just yet, much to your own luck, but if you kept being in contact with Law he had to do something about it since that couldn't just be going on further behind his back.   
Doflamingo felt a pang of jealously shooting through him at seeing how intimate they were acting with each other, but shook his head right after to clear his head. He wouldn't risk his current and future plans just because of you. You were nothing but a mere human anyways.   
His eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly felt a warm liquid flowing down his left cheek. With a movement of his tongue, he licked it away. It made him smirk as he knew what that liquid was. 

His own blood. 

He looked towards Law and you again, noticing them staring into his direction. You seemed to be frozen in place while that brat just smiled back smugly at him.   
Doflamingo started to laugh and walked out of his little hiding place, revealing himself to the both of you.   
The sun was tickling his skin as his fingers moved slowly around in excitement. A small breeze was stroking his chin as well, like soft hands were touching and caressing him, trying to calm the King down. It was nothing of use as he squatted down in front of them, so he could get a better look. Much to his own surprise, he wasn't being attacked by Law but he noticed the glare of sheer hatred in his eyes of course, making him smirk even wider. Impossible wide. 

"Now, now, now. I thought that you would have died already, Law. Seems that fate had another plan for you." 

Law himself scoffed at Doflamingo's statement and held his stance pretty well in the presence of him. The man who ruined his entire life and killed the one man he got closer with. So much indeed that Law was able to trust him. But he got taken away by Doflamingo's psychopathy. 

"It seems so, yeah." 

The air around them was tense, everything and everyone being quiet as well.   
The world seemed to have stopped rotating as Law and Doflamingo came face to face with each other.


End file.
